KO's New Brother
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After another day in Dendy's lab, KO and Dendy try another experiment with the former's alter ego TKO. But something happens and they get more then they asked for. Read all the adventures that KO goes on with his new 'brother'. How will his friends react? Find out. Pairings include TKendy (TKO and Dendy), and Fin-o (Fink and KO)
1. Chapter 1

We start of today's story in Dendy's secret lab in the school, the young kappa had her friend KO hooked up to whatever machine she built this week some kind of convoluted experiment. KO had wires with suction cups connected along his half pudgy half muscled torso, to this day he still doesn't know why she always made him go shirtless whenever she does experiments on him. But he didn't mind, as long as he could help no matter the bizarre request. He once had to shave an alpaca man at Mr. Logics, which is why he gave everyone mittens for Christmas.

"So Dendy, what is all this for again?" KO asked his scientifically gifted friend.

Dendy smiled, "I'm so glad you asked KO," she gestured to the machine, "I have created this machine in an attempt for you to fully control the abilities of your turbonic form."

KO groaned, "This again! I told you me and TKO already have a system for that, and didn't the last fifteen times you've tried this end in failure?"

"I am well aware of the combination of you and TKO, or as I call it: PKO. But what I'm doing here is to have you handle all of powers TKO has while not in your turbonic state, plus I have already worked out all the bugs in this thing so we should be able to avoid another disaster. Trust me." she said as she pressed the big red button.

The machine turned on and KO started feeling tingly from the wires strapped to him, "Now let us begin."

She first smile brightly, "You're the BEST!" this brought a smile out of KO. This made a light on the elaborate contraption go green, "Okay, now let's see if we can bring out TKO without bringing out... well, TKO."

"I don't get it."

"It's science, no one is supposed to get it." she then cleared her throat, "Your girlfriend just called."

KO gasped, "FINKY WINKY BEAR! WHEN?"

Dendy raised an eyebrow, "Finky Winky Bear? That's your pet name for the minion of Professor venomous?" she said with a 'Really?' tone.

"It's a working progress." KO shrugged timidly, "What did she say? Did she miss me?" he asked with a cute face while a puppy background popped up behind him, which Dendy rolled back up. Dendy knew that KO had a secret relationship with the mutant rat known as Fink, after all she did keep tabs on him incase TKO rears his ugly head. While she doubted the two would last as per their conflicting affiliations, but two were able to make it work and hold a surprisingly strong bond. Dendy was glad that KO found a girl he was happy with, but it pained her for what she was about to do for science.

"Not specifically," KO then looked worried, "I believe these are her exact wordings." from the way she spoke, KO figured it wasn't so good.

Dendy took a deep breath, "You're the worst, KO!" he flinched at the tone, "I had a better time cleaning toilets after spicy taco coupon day! You're ignorant and let everyone walk all over you like a filthy doormat!" with each word spewing from the kappa's lips, bits of KO's heart were fading into nothingness. This causing the TKO-meter as Dendy called it dangerously close to TKO.

"You're USELESS! WEAK! SPINELESS!"

"Please stop!" KO cried as tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh I will stop, because WE! ARE DONE!

NEVER! CALL ME! AGAIN!"

And then KO's mind broke down, the purple aura spreading all over his body. KO's fist shaking, his teeth grinding against each other, his eyes clenched shut. He started growling, Dendy gulping at this. "You know maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she said with regret.

After thirty seconds, it stopped. But with KO crying up a storm, his tears coming out like a fountain. Dendy didn't waste time before trying to comfort him, "KO, of KO I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Fink doesn't love me anymore-e-e-e-eeee!"

"That is not true, you know Fink loves you very much! We all do!" Dendy hugged him tightly, KO calmed down a little and hugged her back.

"It's okay Dendy. BTW, I think you're machine is acting up." he pointed to her invention.

"Huh?" she saw that KO's break down was burning the machine up, "Oh dear," she let go of KO and ran to the blazing machine in panic "It would seem the thought of losing your partner has sent your negative emotions through the roof! And as we recall from episodes of the previous season, TKO is derived from your negative emotions like sadness and worthlessness."

"Meaning?" KO asked confused.

"IT'S OVERLOADING!"

The machine shook and bolts were thrown off, the thing was about to explode.

"HIT THE DECK!" Dendy screamed as they jumped behind a few tables.

-Cut to outside the school-

 **BOOM**

-back to the lab-

As the smoke cleared up, the lab was in ruins. Most of Dendy's inventions was destroyed and ash was all over the place, after the force field went down the human and kappa coughed from the smoke.

"Are you okay, Dendy?" KO asked as he saw his friend blasted into a nearby wall, Dendy pulled herself from the kappa shaped hole she left.

"I'm still...alive." she said pointing to where her machine was just now, KO turned to see what she was looking at. And then gasped.

In the clearing smoke, they faintly see a silhouette. One that seemed kind of familiar. After it cleared up, the two friends saw what they were researching.

"TKO?"

The smoke cleared up to reveal an identical being of KO, but with his hair lose and spiked up with spike wristbands. "Uh man, what happened? Just a minute ago I was bashing robots and- wait this that dumb science baby's lab!" he angrily said as he recognized where he was, he then went confused. "What the?"

He saw KO, and they were both in the living world and not his mind. KO stepped up till they were about five feet away, bewilderment going through the two and the kappa as she watched as they mirrored the other's actions. KO raised his left hand, TKO raised his right at the same time. Both simultaneously did a thinking gesture, and circled each other.

"So..."

"So..."

 _ **"...BRUCE WAYNE!...…. LAS VEGAS!...…. TRIPLE DECKER LAZER JALEPENIO POPPERS!...…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

"Dendy?" KO shivered, he looked to his still in shock friend "Why is...… he hear?"

Dendy was frozen for about five seconds before she cleared her throat and found her voice, "It would seem there was a glitch in the program, it was in some way able to bring TKO into the physical world complete with his own mind, body, and soul. Creating a perfect replica of your body for your turbonic forms personality from your DNA."

TKO growled, "Speak ENGLISH science baby!"

Dendy rolled her eyes, "You now have your own body."

The two KOs' looked in wonder as they looked over TKO's physically body, "Woah nelly, so this what it's like to have your own body. Sweet!"

"It is sweet!" KO wrapped an arm around TKO's shoulders, "Now we both can be in the real world and none of us have to be in that mind place!" KO cheered, TKO rolled his eyes 'Why does he have to be so cheerful about everything?'

"So how's it like?"

"Meh, a little weird but at least I can punch real bad guys now!" TKO said raising a energy powered fist.

"I was asking KO."

"Huh/what do you mean?" they both asked.

"Since TKO was originally with you mentally and emotionally, he's now here in the physical realm with DNA highly identical to your own." she stopped as she saw the confused looks she was getting, she facepalmed and clarified. "He's now technically a brother KO."

 _ **"A brother?"**_ they both asked, with TKO in confusion and KO with glimmer in his eyes.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" the latter yelled happily as he picked up his new 'brother' and twirled him around to his annoyance, "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DOOFUS BABY!" Dendy giggled at the antics of the two new 'Brothers', with KO's cheerfulness and TKO's grumpy personality. Why, they could make for a very hilarious fanfic. She was already getting seventeen ideas, well twenty four including mature content.

"I have so much stuff I always wanted to do but can't because I never had a brother to do them with but now I do! This is gonna be fantastic!"

"This is gonna be a nightmare."

"I may have a suggestion on your first act together in the physically realm?" she said pointing downwards.

The two looked down in confusion, before their eyes bulged out.

"Oh, hehehehe." KO giggled embarrassedly as he let go of TKO to cover his shame, TKO just smirked at the kappa's blush.

"You like~"

 **So, what do you guys think? Leave a review if I should continue this.**


	2. Meeting the Brother

Saturday morning at Gar's Bodega was usually a favorite time for Enid and Rad, no morning rush or annoying customers. No Gar to boss them around. No KO for them to babysit, they still don't know how they let him work with the all the child labor laws. But speaking of KO, they realized this was usually when the little guy would come in for work to help people as always. In fact, he hasn't shown up in three days.

"I hope KO is okay, I haven't seen the little guy in forever." Enid said as she read the latest teen ninja magazine.

"Oh I'm sure wherever he is, KO is a okay, besides he probably just spotted some kitten in a tree. You know how prone he is to help people." Rad said as he was probably napping in the hygiene isle.

"Yeah, even if he get's lava to the bum. But still, I'm a little worried about him." Enid replied staring longingly at the door.

"Relax, Enid. KO looks like a sweet little boy, but he knows how to defend himself." Rad told her as he floated over to the lounging ninja in training.

"Hey guys!"

"KO!" the young adults exclaimed when they saw the little munchkin walking through the doors, the short stack level three hero had no time before he was glopped in a tight hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MAN!" Rad yelled.

"We've been worried sick!" Enid said with more emotion than her cool head can allow her to.

KO chuckled embarrassed, "Oh right, sorry I haven't called in for a while. There's been a... change going on and I was just settling him in."

"A change?" Rad and Enid questioned while letting him go.

"What kind of change little dude?" Rad asked.

"Carol and Eugene are getting married?" Enid joked, Rad gave a little laugh as the two high fived.

"No, they're not at that stage yet as far as I'm concerned." KO answered with a little bit of uncertainty at the thought of him mom hitched to his boss, but he figured he'd cross that bridge when it comes.

"YOU are getting married to Fink?" Rad asked, Enid making a low barfing gesture at that thought.

"Someday." KO sighed as he imagined Fink in a small wedding dress, the image bringing a blush to his face.

"They cancelled Tears of Justice: the telenovela about a hero boy and villain girl forbidden to love." Enid guessed.

"Nope, fifteen season strong and still finding ways to bring the water works."

"Then we give up." Enid and Rad said simultaneously while shrugging in defeat.

"Okay, now imagine the greatest, most epic thing you can think of. And then multiply that, by 6!" KO looked to the door, his friends exchanging confused glances at each other. KO started to sweat a little, he ran to the outside "That's your cue!" he whispered to someone off screen. He then pulled them by the arm and dragged them in. When the ninja and alien saw who he as referring to, their eyes became dinner plates. "Meet my new brother, TKO!"

TKO gave them a slight mischievous grin, "Sup, bodega men."

(Glass shattering)

Enid and Rad then fainted on the floor.

-three hours later-

"Ugggh, what happened?" Enid groaned as she stirred while rising from behind the counter.

"I had this really crazy dream that KO and his rage filled persona were now two separate people." Rad said as he rubbed his head as he stood up with the conter for support.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." as Enid said that, she heard slurping. She and Rad turned to see the destructive counterpart they were talking about drinking a power slushy and holding a half eaten chilly dog. His hair looking like a porcupine's back without KO's head band holding it down, his shirt short-sleeved with a pentagram on the front, and his spiked wristbands on full effect.

"Oh, that's no dream. But I will be seeing you in your nightmares." he chuckled seeing the counter girl and stock boy running around screaming like little girls, his 'brother' KO was trying to calm them down.

"KO! How is he here?! Please don't tell he's gonna destroy the plaza again!" she said she used KO as a tiny shield.

"He broke every bone in my body!" Rad made a fort to protect him from soup cans and frying pans.

"You won't have to worry about that. (children cheering)"

"Hey Dendy!" KO greeted.

"Science baby." TKO grumbled.

"While the presence of KO's turbonic state is still a mystery to me, I can guarantee that you won't have anything to worry about with him and KO both in the physical world." the kappa said to the older two workers of the bodega.

"Did you understand a word she said?" Rad whispered to Enid.

"All I heard was 'blah blah bah, some thing about science'." she whispered back.

Dendy gave the two an annoyed glance, "KO and I have taken it upon ourselves to keep TKO in line."

KO jumped up excitedly and hugged TKO, much to his dismay "Totally, I'll make sure my little brother doesn't get into any trouble with the local authorities." he said while pinching the grumbling boy's cheek, TKO grinded his teeth at this display.

"You have exactly three seconds before I bite your hand off!" KO immediately released his brother.

"Brother?" now Enid and Rad were more confused.

"Since TKO and KO share the same DNA, and are now in two separate bodies. They can most certainly make an interesting pair of twin brothers." Dendy explained.

"He gets a little feisty when he hasn't had his juice box." KO said before holding out a small grape juice to TKO.

"Well, it is past noon- wait! WHAT AM I DOING?!" TKO yelled before roughly grabbing the juice out of his brother's hands. He then proceeded to sip from the tiny beverage anyway.

"BODEGA MEN!" the five jumped when they heard the roar of their boss, Mr. Gar. He stood over them as he glare can be felt behind the shades. "What is going on out here? I heard all the yelling while dealing with some rowdy teens defacing the food court and-" he lectured them as he went down the line of occupants of the store, till he landed on TKO. "uhhhhhh."

"Sup boss."

-cue outside shot-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-back to the store-

"Everything alright here, I heard a woman yelling!" KO's mom Carol exclaimed when she ran into the store, only to find Eugene whimpering behind the counter. She gave him a 'what is going on' look, and he pointed to the group in front of the counter. Two she picked out from the five was her little pumpkin KO, and someone that looked like him but more of a brooding teenager in a kid's body. Carol raised an eyebrow at this, "Huh, I could have sworn I only had the one." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck confusedly.

"Hehehe, mom. I think you've met TKO before, but now he's..." KO said.

"You have two little runts to deal with now." TKO told her.

Carol looked a little unsure, "Well, I can't say this is the strangest thing to happen to me. But, I'm not one to judge." Carol said as she walked over to TKO, and kneeled down to his height to give him a little kiss on the cheek. The others chuckled at seeing his bright red blush from the motherly affection he was getting from KO's mom, or he guessed his mom now too.

"Shut up." he hmphed as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"KO," she turned to her first son.

"Yes, mommy."

"Please keep your new brother in check, the last thing I need is to have one of my boys in the slammer." Carol told him with the utmost seriousness.

"I won't let you down mommy, " he saluted while wrapping his arms around TKO in a tight hug. "I'll be the best big brother the world has ever seen."

"I AM TECHNICALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU ARE! YOU WALKING, SMILING, DOOR MAT!" TKO screamed as he wrangled in his brother's arms. The others can't help but laugh at this scene.

GAH!

They stopped when KO felt a sting in his buttocks, "What the?" KO questioned as he dropped TKO, and pulled out his POW card. He saw it fizzled and sparked as the card broke in half, everyone gasped. Then they watched in amazement as the two pieces regenerated into two separate cards, one for KO. Who kept the image of him eating honey out of a jar with fireworks in the background he kept from when Dendy created that customization option for POW cards, and nearly got taken over by a deranged Shannon bot. KO had jumped from level 1 to 3 after getting it fixed.

The other showed an image of TKO, who was pounding his fists against his favorite punching bag in the middle of a field of dead grass. "Woah, TKO! You have your own POW card now!" KO showed his brother as he got up and dusted himself, TKO took the card and smirked in delight.

"Huh, so I do. And check out the power level." he smugly told KO to do, and KO's expression went blank.

 _TKO_

 _Affiliation: Hero, sort of_

 _Age: physically same as KO_

 _Level... 13_


	3. Fink vs TKO

The atmosphere at the bodega was chilled, everyone just stared in shock and fear of the card being held in TKO's hand. The former alter ego of KO now turned brother smirked at the expressions on their faces, despite having the same body he somehow has a higher level than the original. KO was level 3, but he had that plus 10.

"Level...13?" KO slowly said.

"That's even higher than Gar." Enid stated with eyes filled with fear.

"I can already feel my bones breaking." Rad said before fainting.

TKO chuckled, "Wussies, can't handle a little..." he just sent a glowing purple power fist that destroyed the entire front of the store. When the smoke cleared up, only the door remained. Until it knocked over revealing a little visitor.

"What the blazes is going on here?" said a familiar voice.

KO gasped, "Fink!" he ran over to the mutant rat girl and gave her a big hug, Fink wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Good to see you too, KO." she greeted while giving him a kiss on the cheek. The others groaned at this display of public affection, KO then saw a small bag in his girlfriend's hands.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" he asked as they separated their embrace.

"Guess what today is?" she cutely asked him while batting her eyelashes, the group sans Carol and Gar gagged at seeing the evil minion trying to be cute.

"CHRISTMAS!" KO cheered as jingles played in the background, the audience behind him facepalmed. Fink twitched a little from that, but kept her smile.

"No silly, think harder."

KO thought about this, "Ummmmm, the day Dennis Troom became president?" his friends and family fell back, "Cause I don't see how that's anything to celebrate."

Fink rolled her eyes, "While I do believe that the country is doomed, and not by any of us villains. Here's a little hint."

KO felt a soft peck on his lips, this caused him to explode into a tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers. "Happy six month-anniversary, Fink."

Fink giggled, "That's the one KO." she said as she tickled his chin, KO sighing at the feeling of her fingers dancing under his jaw. Rad and Enid pretending to gag at this scene of young love, Gar and Carol excused themselves from this, and Dendy writing down her notes.

Fink took the flowers from KO's hands and gave them a good whiff, "Minty, now for your gift." she said before giving him the bag.

He dug through it, Enid begged "Please not a new sweatband."

Rad pleaded, "Please not a new sweatband."

Dendy said, "Please not a new sweatband."

KO gasped as he pulled out, "A new sweatband!" his three friends fell back in disbelief, "That's exactly what I wanted! This old one was getting worn out," he took off his old sweatband, he then gave it a good sniff "Ugh, and it reeks like a cheese platter in a New York City dumpster in Summertime." he tossed it away.

"Read what it says." Fink told him.

He held his gift up to his eyes, and saw in pink stitching "'To my dear KO, sole property of Fink the Rat', aww sweet and threatening. Just like you, babe." KO said as he put his new band on in pride.

"Oh barf!" TKO gagged getting the attention of KO and his girlfriend. "Can you get anymore stereotypical sitcom couple than this?" he sneered as he rolled his eyes.

Fink raised an eyebrow, "Who's this punk band reject?" she gestured to TKO. KO quickly wrapped TKO in a big hug so he doesn't kill his girlfriend for that comment.

"This is TKO, my former rage filled alter ego that was unleashed by a mysterious person named Shadowy Figure. But now, he's my rage filled little brother released by another accident in Dendy's lab!" TKO fumed at KO for presenting him like a teddy bear.

"Put me down!" TKO said shaking his fists and shooting energy fists everywhere. Fink nearly chuckled at this scene, along with the other bodega men and Dendy.

"Why am I not surprised?" she dully said looking at the kappa, Dendy proceeded to glare at the mutant rat. She turned back to the sort-of brother duo, "So that's what he looks like in real life?" they turned to her. "Got to say, I'm kind of disappointed. Looks like a less cute version of you KO."

TKO gave her a death stare, "I'd watch that mouth of yours around me, Fink!" he threatened, then he took a teasing tone "Or as this guy likes to call you when you're not around-"

"NO DON'T!" KO pleaded his brother to not say-

" _ **Finky Winky Bear!**_ "

The whole bodega was filled with unbearable laughter, Enid and Rad were rolling on their stomachs while clutching their midsections. Dendy already knowing KO's pet name, couldn't help but give a light snicker as it's still hilarious the second time hearing it. KO had a wicked blush on his face, he saw that Fink was not too pleased at the name brought up. "TKO!" he scolded his brother for revealing his secret pet name for his girlfriend.

"KO, explain yourself!" Fink demanded as she grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. KO gulped at this.

"I'd release him if I were you, or would you like KO to them to know what your pet name for him is?" this got the others attention, KO gained a look of curiosity as well.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fink snarled at him.

"Oh try me, Finky Winky." she growled at the name.

"So you don't like it, do you?" KO said feeling hurt.

"Only if its from you." she replied dropping her boyfriend.

"Aww, how cute. She does have a soft spot for her

 _ **Cuddly Puppy Munchkin!**_ "

This caused the ninja, alien, and kappa to go in a laughing frenzy. Fink's entire face was beet red, KO looked a little flattered by it. 'At least I'm not the only with a bad pet name for my partner, but I actually kind of like it' he thought.

"You are so infuriating!" Fink said to TKO.

"What cha gonna do about it? Venny's little baby." He teased with a Grinch like grin.

Fink growled. "I'm gonna enjoy wiping that look of your face." she said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a couple glorbs.

'Oh no!' thought the bodega men and Dendy.

-outside-

 **BOOM**

TKO was knocked to the outside, he hit the pavement hard. He struggled up before seeing a turbo charged and angry Fink floating out of the store. "Some one clearly needs to learn some discipline, I'm gonna teach you to be behave!"

TKO snickered, "Sounds a little much for a kids show, Zory should have probably gave a higher rating."

"I'm gonna kill you." Fink grumbled before giving him a wicked right hook that sent him flying, KO gasped in shock.

"FINK!" he called out as he ran in front of her, "Don't kill him, he's my brother now!"

Fink lightly shoved him, "Relax Baby-cakes, I'm just gonna beat him senseless until he learns some decency." she told him before looking up to see her prey coming back down. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said while tossing KO to the sidewalk with his friends.

They watched as TKO screamed as he readied a power punch on his way down, only for Fink to catch his fist and give him a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into an unfortunate guy's car. The bystanders cringed on watching that impact, they then saw Fink drive him right through the car like it was paper. Fink then rained down shots to his head as she pressed a knee into his chest, TKO barely getting hi arms up to block the shots.

TKO then caught one of her rights and through her of him, he then grabbed her by the collar and tossed her into a wall. The force of which left a Fink shaped hole through it, and in the next few walls until she reached the other side.

"Easy peazy, lemon squeezy." he taunted with his back turned.

"Man, he's a lot more powerful than we thought." Enid commented.

"What does he do when he's in your brain space?" Rad asked KO, who shrugged.

"Fascinating, his power and durability are off the charts." Dendy muttered while watching TKO flex his muscles, she then caught a bling in the air as she saw a car heading right towards him. "TKO, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" he questioned before getting flatten by an mustang from the sky. He popped his head out from the wreckage, and he was not very pleased "WHO THREW THAT?!" he got his answer in a high pitch scream and a flying kick from a raging Turbo Fink that shot him out of his vehicular prison and into a tree. He growled as he caught a punch from Fink and gave her a devastating right of his own. One that sent her straight up into orbit, she saw a passing satellite before falling back down to a huge explosion upon return.

TKO walked out of the smoking wreck with a smirk, the shock looks of his brother's coworkers and science friend were priceless. KO's eyes were starting to form tears, his mind was racing from seeing his special girl go through a trip to the space and back.

"Well, that was a good workout. She's quite powerful, you really got the jackpot 'bro'." he winked to his fuming brother. "That's what happens when you mess with a level 13. Now I'm getting hungry, probably go get a chilly lightning do-"

 **POW**

TKO froze, he felt an immense pain between his legs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~" he screamed as he fell over holding his TKOs in pain, revealing a panting Fink on one knee.

"FINK!" KO cried as he ran over to her and hugged her gently, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine honey." she said before KO gave her a big kiss on her lips.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." KO said before picking her up bridal style, much to her surprise. But she was happy as he carried her to the bodega break room, leaving Dendy and the others to tend to TKO.

"Are you okay, TKO?" Dendy asked the weeping punk version of her friend KO.

"What do you think?" he grumpily squeaked.

The kappa rolled her eyes before carefully picking him up, "Come on you." she said as she carried him inside.

Enid and Rad just looked on in wonder. "Well, this has got to be the weirdest day we have ever had at work." Rad commented.

"Eh, doesn't even make top ten." Enid replied, "But just goes to show that no matter the level, everyone has the same weakness."

"Yeah right." Rad sarcastically stated, but he didn't catch the grin on the ninja in training's face.

"AW FLORP!" he yelled before falling to his knees in pain.

Enid rolled his eyes before strolling inside muttering, "Boys."


	4. Mini Golf

Two weeks after TKO became real, and already things were upside-down for his brother's friends. The former alter-ego now had a job working at the bodega, but as KO's assistant. Mostly so he can watch over his little brother, and make sure he doesn't kill anyone. Enid and Rad were still a little uneasy about the whole thing, but they trusted KO can keep him former alternate persona from breaking everyone bone in Rad's body.

Today was now Sunday, which means there was no work today. While Rad and Enid were doing their own thing, KO decided to use this opportunity to get some brotherly bonding time with TKO.

TKO originally wanted to spray paint the side of the plaza or go to this fight club he found the other day, but his brother dismissed them because they were 'illegal'. So they ended up doing a nice simple game of mini golf at Lakewood Putters, a hero and villain themed mini golf course near the plaza.

The two near identical boys stood near the first hole, which was a simple straight away with dip at the end with a hole right in the middle of it, with their golf putters and golf balls in hand. KO had red, while TKO had black.

"Why did I agree to let you take me here again?" TKO complained, "I'm bored, you wouldn't like me when I'm bored!"

"Because mommy specifically said that we should have some nice brother bonding that DOESN'T result in us being incarcerated, besides mini golf is about having patience and control. And no offense TKO, but you're about as patient as a raging bull on energy drinks." KO replied.

TKO rolled his eyes at the comparison and the dumb idea of a baby sized sport as bonding, "Next time, I'm picking the activity."

"Okay, but please nothing that will end up burying a dead body."

"Why brother, it's like you don't trust me to be a perfect model citizen." he mockingly whined.

"You destroyed the entire plaza, and broke every one of Rad's bones!"

"Is he still on that, some people know how to hold a grudge. But why do 'they' have to be here?" the 'they' he was referring to were two girls that were watching them from a bench, Dendy and Fink.

"KO's mom thought it would be a good idea to have some extra security in case of any more of your damages, we wouldn't want a repeat of last week's 'Pizzeria Panic'." Dendy explained. TKO hmphed at the reminder, that statue had it coming. He then looked to the rat girl for her reason.

"I'm just here to watch my boyfriend whip you at mini golf." Fink snobbishly said, TKO growled and glared into KO's girlfriend. "And if you happen to harm my precious Cuddly Puppy Munchkin, I can deal with you myself like at Gar's."

"Only because you struck me in the TKOs!" he retorted, Fink just shrugged.

"Now TKO, I would like to point out that this is a friendly game strictly for you and KO to bond as brothers. Ergo, any and all acts of destruction are forbidden and will result in us getting kicked out." Dendy told him, he just grumbled and turned away with his arms crossed. "Now to determine which one will start first, we'll flip a coin." the kappa then flicked the coin into the air.

"Tails never fails/ Heads!"

Tails.

"KO, you're up first." Dendy announced.

"Yes!" KO cheered. TKO just frowned. Fink lightly snickered, Dendy sent her a look knowing that she switched the coin with a double sided tails coin.

KO then placed his ball at the start and got into position, "Alright, just like mommy said. Knees bent slightly, back straight, read the green, and follow through." he tapped the ball and sent it right to the hole. "YES! HOLE IN ONE!" KO cheered, Fink smiled at her boyfriend's little victory dance while Dendy wrote a 1 on the score card.

TKO just sighed as KO went to get his ball while he got ready, 'Okay TKO, this may be out of your comfort zone but just remember. Don't lose!'. "Knees bent, back straight, blah blah blah, SWING!" he screamed as he swung the club hard onto the ball, which sent it ricocheting all over the course. Everyone ducked as a crazy ball flew all over the place, until the ball hit an unsuspecting Pird and landed in the hole. He's fine.

"Okay, after the first hole it's all tied up with a hole in one a piece. Although for the rest of the game I advise TKO to not hit his ball like a madman, what if that ball hit someone important." Dendy told the smirking punk boy.

"Whatever mom!" TKO snickered as he got his ball from the hole.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, cause I feel he should be in a straight jacket for... ever" Fink questioned the kappa.

"I am 72% sure that today will not end in the hospitalization of anybody at the hands of TKO" Dendy responded as she and Fink followed the boys to the next hole.

The second hole had a winding way with a Laserblast statue in the middle.

"Good luck, babe." Fink wished her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which caused his face to turn redder than a tomato with a sunburn. KO then readied his shot as Fink sat down next to Dendy.

"Well, speaking of...MISSING!"

GAH!

TKO shout made him swing a little too hard and wounded up hitting the statue missing the hole, everyone glared at TKO's act of cheating. "What?" he shrugged feigning innocently.

Dendy had to restrain a fuming Fink from strangling his friend's brother, "Keep it cool, Fink. But I am not surprised from your stunt TKO." she said with a pinch of disappointment, to which made TKO frown a little before setting his ball at the starting spot.

"Whatever". he said monotonously. He then readied his golf club, 'Okay, nice and easy. Not too hard like last time.' he thought as he gently tapped the ball, which sent it rolling at a less than snail's speed towards the statue. Each second felt like hours as the dark purple ball slowly made it's way down the hole, the three jaw dropped at this scene.

KO then giggled, "At least you can't say he's not trying." he joked.

The ball continued to roll unexplainable slow, in that time Dendy played a game of solitaire on her hack-pack. KO and Fink were watching a video of a dog chasing a garden hose. TKO growled as the ball finally made it past the statue hole and out of the other side still gently rolling towards the hole, the group circled around in anticipation. The ball inching ever so closer to the hole, so close TKO can almost taste a hole in-

Then it cut a tiny bit right and stopped.

The others sighed in frustration while TKO bit his putter furiously.

"OH COME ON, WHY YOU LITTLE !%#$&%# STUPID #&(**($ * SON OF A # $ *$~" everyone turned to see the little punk dressed kid in his swear-filled rant as he berated a tiny ball. KO and Dendy blushed in embarrassment that TKO was making a huge scene, Fink laughed in amusement. "YOU ##$$ BALL AND YOU ##$ HOLE! WHY I'LL-"

 **SLAP**

"I suggest you shut that sailor mouth up before you get us banned for disturbing the peace." Dendy scolded TKO, who was rubbing the spot on his head where the kappa slapped in pretty hard. TKO lowly growled as he gently hit the ball in the hole before picking it up and stepping off the green. Dendy then wrote a two for TKO's score.

The group then went to the next hole after KO made it on his second shot. "Okay, the score is now three strokes to three heading into the third hole. And despite the attempt at cheating from a certain rage-induced human, -HEY!- clearly this is still anyone's game." Dendy narrated sounding like a golf announcer.

"Is the voice really necessary?" TKO questioned.

"It helps me feel calm when dealing with an annoying dunce like you." she answered with the voice.

"And I'm talking like this because it makes anything I say sound important." Fink added with the same tone, "Guava leotard."

TKO was now up after KO got a two on the hole, 'Okay, I'll split the difference and hit it just right. Not too hard, not too soft.' he thought as he got into position. "Knees bent slightly, back straight, read the green (blah), and follow throu-"

ACHOO

GAH

And he hits it way over the whole and into the streets, TKO then growled as he turned to the trio behind him and saw Fink casually whistling a tune. "THAT'S IT!" TKO snapped as he tackled the mutant rat to the ground and started punching her. KO and Dendy pulled him off her and tried to restrain the savage TKO.

"TKO! HEAL!" Dendy yelled but got shoved by the miniature war-machine along with KO, TKO then went back to fighting Fink as the two created a fight cloud. KO and Dendy got involved as well as the cloud went all over the course destroying everything in it's path.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

They stopped as they turned to see a steaming Carol with a whistle. "I leave for the ladies' room for two minutes and you already reduced the course to rubble!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the four.

"THEY STARTED IT!" they accused, Carol pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Come on boys," Carol said as she grabbed her sons by the ear, "Let's head home before the cops arrive."

"Gah, but what about the game?" KO asked while feeling his mother's fingers pinching hard onto his earlobe, TKO was trying to get out of his new mother's grasp as she dragged them away. Dendy and Fink following the Kincaids to Carol's car.

"Thanks to TKO's outburst, albeit because of _somebody_ " she looked at Fink with narrowed eyes when she said that, who just shrugged innocently. "There is no course to play on, and because we are mostly banned from this establishment which will definitely be closed for repairs. The game is hereby over, and KO will get the win automatically because you never completed the hole." the kappa explain to TKO, who just hmphed in response.

"Oh glorp."


	5. Powerless

It was all just another day at work, Enid and Rad were goofing off. Gar was watching over the plaza from his office, nothing special.

And then there's KO moping up the floor with his 'brother' TKO just lazily following him while listening to punk rock music on an MP3, it was rather slow at the bodega so it left the two child humans some free time. TKO then paused his song and pulled out his phone and dialed a random number, he heard it ring for a little before he heard some stranger's voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yes, I am asking for someone at your establishment. First initial: B. Last name: O'Problem."

Turns out he was calling a bartender.

"K, one sec." he then turned to his customers, "Hey do I have a B O'Problem here?" to his confusion everyone laughed at him, the guy on the phone lightly snickered before turning on speaker phone. "Come on people, do I have a B O'Problem in this joint?" he exclaimed.

"You sure do!" this made the entire place laughed louder, some guys even fell out of their seats holding their stomachs. The bartender realized what just happened, and he growled before they finally hung up.

TKO just cackled at the prank call he just did, KO just gave him a cold stare. "Hilarious, works every time." he chuckled until he caught his brother's glare, "Oh come on, it was funny!" KO just snatched the froggy cased phone from his brother's hand.

"TKO, we've been over this. Phones are used for emergency calls to mommy or ordering a pizza when she makes brussel sprouts, not for your fun and games unless their Toon Blast." KO softly scolded.

"Oh come one, I dare you to make one prank phone call. In fact, I Triple. Dog. Dare you."

The bodega men gasped at the challenge, KO then found himself in a dark underworld place confronted by a three headed Cerberus.

 _"Kaio Kincaid, you have been triple dog dared. After someone was challenged with a triple dog dare, they have two options. Either you accept the dare, or stay here-"_

"STAY HERE! STAY HERE!"

 _"Let me finish, or stay here... with the McDermitts."_ the middle head said as he pointed to a boring pair of adults.

 _"I just lit a candle, now I'm gonna watch it melt."_

 _"keep it down, I'm reading a book on the Dewey Decibel system."_

"Man, they look so... boring." KO observed, he faced the Cerberus. "In that case, (sigh) I accept the dare."

(Back to the Bodega)

KO held the phone in his hand as TKO watched him dial a random number, Enid and Rad listened in as they watch their friend try to do a prank call.

 _"Hello, Billy Billions' office Billy speaking?"_

KO gulped, "(Deep voice) Um, yes this is the president of the United States of America. I would like to inform you that there is a top secret threat to the country going on, and we need your advanced weaponry system to take them out?"

 _"Oh dear, why of course Mister President. Just tell us the location and we'll send those dang troubles back to where they came from."_

The three other occupants couldn't help but chuckled at KO's sweating face, "Okay, uh... 40134 Golden Brongstone Dr."

 _"We're right on it Mr. President!"_

"Thank you citizen, you are a great asset to this country." _BEEP_

KO sighed as he hung up the call, TKO and the older workers couldn't help but laugh at this.

 _(With the rich villain)_

 _"All right the missiles are sent, 40134 Golden Brongstone Dr."_

 _"Um, boss? Isn't that our address"_

 _"...….. Oh f-"_

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW

(with KO)

The kid just blushed red as the others kept laughing at his embarrassment. He groaned as he headed to the door, "My shift's over anyway, I'll be back tomorrow. TKO take over."

"Where are you going?" TKO sneered as he ceases his laughing.

But before he can get an answer a Boxmore bot attack, the four came out as a Shannon and Raymond bot appeared.

"End of the line, Bodega butts!"

Whiel Raymond was shooting dodgeballs at the heroes, Shannon came at Enid with axe fists. The aspiring ninja used her advanced ninja moves and flips to avoid getting sliced before she sent the lady bot away with a double fire boot. Rad sent three balls back at the sporty Casanova with his finger blaster, the two robots were groggy after a few minutes of beatings.

"Finish them off, KO!"

And with that, KO charged at them with a... "POWER FIST!"

…

.

.

.

….

PLOOP

Nothing happened. Enid, Rad, and TKO look confused at this. KO tried to go for another power fist, but only got a raspberry.

"What the heck!"

The robots looked to each other with odd glances, but then had an evil smirk before Shannon turned into a net and encased KO. The others tried to help him, but Raymond fired a barrage of dodgeballs at them. "Poor bodega men, it was only a matter of time before your luck ran out." Raymond mocked before he charged up his blaster, "Game ov-"

He then got a face full of purple power fist that sent him and Shannon flying back to Boxmore, and released KO in the process. He looked up to see TKO blowing out a smoking fist. "You're welcome."

Enid and Rad walked up to the kneeling KO, "Dude, what happened out there?"

"Yeah, man. Where did your energy thingy powers go?" Rad questioned.

KO just looked at his hand in confusion, "I. I don't know, somehow I didn't feel it anymore. Actually I haven't been able to access my turbo powers for a few weeks, the same time-" he looked towards TKO "-he was born."

TKO shrugged, "What does it have to do with me? I'm basically you but edgier, shouldn't I have your powers and you have mine?"

KO pulled out his phone, "I think I'm gonna need to call in a couple experts on this."

"No need."

GAH

"I heard the dilemma on the way here, we came as soon as we heard KO's poor attempt at his signature power fist."

"Fink! Dendy!" KO cheered that his girlfriend and girl….friend was here to fix this problem.

"Also, we have a reservation at the new Hawaiian Russian fusion restaurant." Fink added.

"So why KO's powers acting so wonk?" Enid asked.

"As we all know, TKO is a manifestation of the untapped power that lies within KO's body. And from what I've gathered, about 90% of KO's turbonic energy comes from his uselessness and anger. Which resulted in the creation of an alter ego that is like a mix of a Kodiak bear, Great White Shark, Alligator, T-Rex, and venomous snake that we all know as TKO." said boy just hmphed at the mention. "But now that TKO is now a living body outside of KO's physical person, I'm afraid that KO can no longer tap into the turbonic power that he once had with TKO."

Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Fink rolled her eyes, "KO's powers grew legs and walked away, and arms, a body, a head, and half a brain."

"HEY!"

"So that means...

I'M POWERLESS!"


End file.
